Young friend
by Black Moons Daughter
Summary: As we all remember, Loki fell into an abyss in the end of the first movie and returned to Midgard through the Tesseract. But did you know that through the Avengers movie, and even before that, he had came across a little female troublemaker? Not only she wouldn't leave him in peace, but he would make her life a living hell as well.
1. The weirdo in the alley

Jessica ran out of her schoolyard, in the road. At last, the school day had come to its end and now she was free to go home and do whatever she pleased! Her mind was thinking only one thing right now. Bed. Warm, sweet bed.

She jumped on her bicycle and tied the straps of her schoolbag on the small basket on the back. Her shoes found the pedal, as she started to ride towards home, in a quite fast speed.

She stopped on a red light, taking out her phone to check for the latest news on her facebook account, when a green light caught her attention. She turned to look at a small alley on her right, where she had thought the light had flashed. There was nothing.

She glanced at the time in her phone. She had a lot of time to return home. Without hesitation, she turned her bicycle towards the alley and rode there.

She stood by the entrance, her eyes searching the corners. Still nothing. She got off of her bicycle and entered the alley on foot. Her steps were echoing in the deep silence, making her suspicious. She could never imagine an alley, so close to an always busy road, to be so quiet. It was simply unnatural.

"Is anyone here?" she asked out loud, her voice lost in the silence. She passed a hand through her long wavy fire-red hair. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Great, now she had to add the illusions and the conversations with the walls to her list of problems, she had to deal with. Amazing.

She turned to leave, deciding it was a simply stupid idea to come in there, caused by her curiousness. And just when she made a full 180 degree turn, she bumped into something. Something hard and at the same time soft.

She looked up curiously, her eyes meeting a pair of emerald green ones, staring down at her. Jessica had to take a step backwards to see him clearly. She had bumped into an extremely tall man, dressed in a black suit with a green scarf around his throat. His skin was very white, like the sun had never saw it, his hair were black and very long for the normal men haircut and his eyes were shining with something... that didn't fit to Jessica. They looked quite normal, but she could feel that they were nothing but that.

"How dare you bump on me, you pitiful child! Watch your step!" he snapped at her, giving her the chance to catch his smooth british accent.

Jessica cocked an eyebrow. " Alright mister, I'm sorry for breaking into your personal space, no need to be so harsh! Geez! And who did you call pitiful? Keep your comments to yourself, creeper!"

The man blinked at her, surprise and confusion all over his face. After a moment or two, his face filled with an amused smile, his eyes examining her thin, very tall for her age but still short compared to him, form up and down. Jessica noted to herself that he also had an amazing white dentition. "My, my, how much bitterness in a few simple words coming from the mouth of a small girl."

Jessica's eyes widened, her hands moving on her hips. She hated when people did that to her. She was told that she looked quite younger than her age, but this wasn't something she liked, even though other girls would kill to have this advantage. " 'Small girl'?! Look here sir, I'm a full grown fifteen year-old girl, soon to turn sixteen and taller than any other girl in my class. So don't give me the 'you're too young and innocent to talk like that' lesson, got it? I could use some respect, you know!"

The stranger's face seemed even more amused. Like he had never seen a fifteen, soon to be sixteen, year-old girl to have such a nerve and spirit before. Where had he come from, Alaska? Jessica caught his eyes running up and down her body again. Was this guy a pedophile or something? Or simply a pervert that needed a good old kick where the sun doesn't shine to snap out of it?

"You wear too much black for a young lady." he stated. Jessica glanced quickly down at her clothes, scoffing up at his amused smilling face right after. Oh, now he was going to comment on her clothing as well? Hadn't been enough that he had commented on her behavior already?

"It's my problem and only of mine concern, what I'm wearing. If I need any fashion advice, I'll come straight to you mister, don't doubt that." she said, rolling her eyes. The guy was really a pain in the ass. Too bad, he was quite good-looking.

She glanced at the clock on her phone, cursing under her breath. How long had she been standing there with that weirdo?! "I'm really, really sorry to interrupt such an interesting conversation sir, but I have somewhere to go right now."

She quickly passed him, jumping on her bicycle again. "See you later!" she called without turning to look, as she rode off. Somehow, her bag seemed a bit lighter than before...

The man she had been talking with shook his head, the same amused smile still on his face. What an odd girl that was. It had surely lighten up his mood. He turned to leave, his foot stumbling against something.

He looked down, surprised to find a book. He curiously picked it up, examining it in his fingers. It wasn't dirty or torn, in fact it looked like it was new. He opened it in the first page, on which a name was written.

 _Jessica Parker,_ he read. And beneath that, it was her adress. He glanced at the way, the odd girl had gone. So her name was Jessica...

* * *

 **I know it's not very long, but I promise the next chapter will be. I decided to make a story for Loki and a young girl, only friendship, because I really wanted to see how it would end up. Her clothes can be found on Polyvore:** **cgi/set?id=212124031**

 **If you can't click on the link, just make it a copy/paste.**


	2. Unexpected visit

Jessica unlocked the front door of her house, closing it with her foot once she was in. The sound of the closing door made her big white dog to stand from its bed and run towards her, happily.

"Bella!" Jessica knelt down to the dog's level, scratching her on the head and behind represent while Bella was licking her face, excitedly. Jessica laughed lightly, standing up and walking in the kitchen to prepare the dog's food, Bella following right behind her.

Jessica placed Bella's bowl on the kitchen floor, petting her head as the hungry creature started to eat with a big appetite. Jessica decided to let her be and moved to her room.

She threw her bag on her bed, removing her white jacket and placing it in her wardrobe. She looked around her room, stopping at her curtains that were blocking the sun to shine in her bedroom.

She quickly opened them, allowing the sunshine to fill her room. She sighed happily, opening her window as well, to let the fresh air come in. She turned to sit on her desk, when her eyes fell on her mirror.

She saw her figure, dressed in all this black color, she thought for a moment that she hadn't a lot of differences with an emo.

Her mind drifted to that annoying, handsome guy in the alley. He had been right about her, wearing too much black. She groaned. She hadn't intended to wear black that day, she had simply woken up with this mood.

She frowned at her reflection on the mirror, glaring warily. She pointed a finger at it. "Don't give me that look!"

She sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. Very smooth, Jessica. Next time, try to make your reflection answer back! She facepalmed. Why did she always had to be so weird?!

She threw herself on her chair, reaching into her bag and pulling out numerous books. Better finish those now, than later. As she opened her notebook in which she kept all her notes and homework, she huffed. She hated high-school.

Time passed by, and after a whole hour, Jessica was still writing an article of five pages for her class. And after that, she had to solve a couple of problems in Algebra and translate a small novel for her German class. Her fingers were already red from the pain.

"It's surprisingly interesting, how much the mortal hand of a fifteen year-old can write." a smooth British voice sounded around her room, causing Jessica to jump on her chair with a gasp, looking around in a hurry.

What the hell- Or maybe, WHO the hell was that?! She was supposed to be alone in the house, and as far as she knew, there were no ghosts living with her. So why was she hearing British voices? Wait, British?!

"Who is there?!" she yelled around her room, her eyes searching every corner, though she didn't dare to get up from her chair. And finally, her eyes fell on the open window. Where a silhouette was standing.

"May I enter?" the man from the alley asked politely, with a smile that it was anything but polite. Jessica's eyes widened.

You again!? How did you- Where did you- How the hell- What?!" Jessica couldn't find out what to say, or to be more clear, what to ask first.

The stranger's smile turned into an amused one, his hands clasped behind his back. " I asked you, to enter your room."

Jessica shook her head in disbelief, staring at him with shock. She struggled to analyze the situation in her mind, while keeping an eye on him in case of sudden moves. The strange guy she had met in a dark, suspiciously quiet, alley had somehow figured out where she was living, had climbed on her window, God knows how, and he was asking her to let him come in? Now, what was she going to answer to that? Uh, no.

"Are you crazy?! Absolutely not! You don't only follow me to my house, but also dare to ask me to let you in?! Get out of my house!" she yelled, standing up and grabbing a long iron stick, pointing it at him warily.

The man chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender. "Very well, young Jessica, I simply wanted to return you your book."

Jessica's eyes widened, lowering her weapon. "What did you just say?"

The man turned to her with a smirk, a white book in his hand. Jessica gasped, running to her bag and digging in it. As she realised that her Biology book was indeed missing, she glared at him.

"Give it back." She demanded, stretching out a hand to him.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Now, I can't do that."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at him. "Why not?!"

He smiled. "First of all, since I'm out of the room and generally of the house, I can't return it, secondly I believe it's extremely impolite of you to take the book from me without thanking me, with a cup of tea for example. And third one, I made all this way here and I think that I'm a little lost. Wouldn't you be kind enough to help me?"

Jessica was barely holding her jaw from dropping to the floor. What the hell was he talking about?! "Wha- How- GAH!"

The man watched with the same amused expression, as Jessica smacked her forehead with her palm, closing her eyes for a moment and breathing lowly. After a while, she raised her eyes at him. "You can come in, in one condition."

He smirked "I'm all ears."

She pointed a finger at him. "No. Tricks."

He chuckled." Although it's against my nature, I will try."

Jessica looked at him warily. With a loud whistle of hers, Bella entered the room, immediately growling when she saw the man on the window.

Jessica went to his side, eyeing him suspiciously as she helped him in and closed the window behind him. She quickly snatches the book from his hands. "Thank you."

The man barely hold himself from laughing. Jessica moved so she was standing right in front of him, opening her book. "How did you know my name anyway?"

Then, she saw the first page with her name on it. Oh, she had completely forgotten that. She quickly raised her eyes and finger towards him. "Do not answer to that!"

The man smiled widely. "Impressive, how funny a fifteen year-old mortal can be."

She frowned. "What's that 'mortal' thing you're talking about? Who are you anyway?"

The stranger's face turned serious, causing Jessica to take a step back and Bella to bark lowly. "I am Loki, of Asgard."

* * *

 **I said, I was going to make the next chapter bigger and I did. Okay, there's no big difference, but believe me, it has for me! Anyway, please tell me if you like it and tell me if I should change anything to Jessica's behavior, to make her more funny, because she is supposed to represent the middle teenage girl, in a way...**


	3. You can stay

Jessica's eyebrows shot up, her face filled with surprise and disbelief. He surely was kidding her. "Loki, as in the God of Mischief and Lies, from Norse mythology?"

Loki smiled. "Quite right, lady Jessica."

She blinked, glancing at her dog with a raised eyebrow. Bella glanced curiously at her as well, exchanging looks that screamed 'This guy is completely crazy' She turned to him again, raising her other eyebrow.

"Excuse my manners, or actually don't do it I hardly care, but wouldn't it be a little stupid of me to believe you so easily?"

Loki raised his eyebrows, nodding his head. "I believe so. But, tell me, what can I do to gain your valuable trust?"

Jessica frowned slightly, catching the sarcastic tone in his voice. She decided to deal with it later. "Um...you can... I don't know, teleport yourself, or whatever God-like you can do?"

He smirked, immediately disappearing in a green light, in front of her eyes. Jessica had no time to react, when she heard a low, smooth voice right beside her ear. "Satisfied?"

She gasped, spinning around to find Loki standing close to her small form, smirking down at her playfully. Bella growled lowly at him, warning him not to repeat that again.

"So, are you going to thank me properly for returning the book to you, or do Midgardians have not discovered the proper form of manners?" he asked indifferently.

Jessica frowned at him. She didn't want to let a stranger in her house, and of course she had no intensions to offer him tea, as he had mentioned before. But, truth been told, she was very curious and excited to have a real Norse god in her home. Did she really wish to throw away this rare chance? It wasn't like a living legend was coming knocking on your door every day...

Loki watched in amusement as the small innocent face of the girl was considering her chances. Such sarcasm, nerve, spirit, fun, bravery and cleverness, along with hints of foolishness, all in the small body of a fifteen year-old girl. She was so odd and strange, but also intriguing and fascinating, at the same time. This was the reason Loki had bothered himself to return the book. He wanted to observe her even more. Plus, he needed a place to use as a hideout, while discovering Midgard and collecting info, till the time he would go take the scepter from the Other's hands. He saw her sighing, almost defeated. " Fine. I'll make some tea, while you make yourself comfortable on the couch. Oh and just for you to know, next time you want to enter a house, you can actually use the door."

He ignored the last comment and simply followed her, as she went out of the room and down a small corridor, at the end of which was a small living room with a short coffee table, a cream colored couch and two armchairs on the other side of the table.

"Please have a seat."She said fighting with herself to keep the sarcastic tone to herself.

Loki sat on the couch, spreading his arms across the couch and crossing his legs, like he owned every inch of the place.

Jessica rolled her eyes, the guy wasn't only a god, but he made it clearly shown as well. She shared a look with Bella, silently telling her to watch over him, and she moved to the kitchen.

After a while, she poured the boiling water in two cups and placed them on a tray, so she wouldn't burn her hands. The thought of her serving him made her laugh. No fucking way. Never, ever.

She returned in the living room, the tray in her hands, to see Loki ready to place his feet on the table. "Don't you even think about it!"

He turned to her, smiling playfully before moving his legs to their previous position on the soft carpet covering the floor. She shook her head placing the tray in front of him.

"Took you long enough. For a moment, I thought the cups had attacked you." he smirked, the same playfulness with hints of mischief glowing in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes once again. Mischief. How unexpected from someone that his middle name was mischief. "Sorry, in case you haven't heard, the water actually needs time to boil. I mean, who could imagine, right?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Such spine you have."

She frowned slightly, sitting on the armchair opposite of him. "Uhh, thanks?"

He smirked, taking the cup of tea in his hands, silently taking a small gulp. Not a single sign on his face showing dislike or like about it. Jessica drank a bit of her tea as well, her eyes always on him, trying at the same time not to stare. The silence was becoming awkward.

"So, how did you-"

"Could you allow me to stay here?" His caught her off guard, making her almost drop the cup of tea on the floor from the shock.

What the hell had he just said?! Stay here? Like in her house? With her? A Norse god, she had met just once and knew almost nothing about him? Okay, there were two possible cases going on in here. Either she was going to be sick from the tea, or that guy was completely crazy.

"Hold on, you want to stay in this house, with me? After knowing me for about...five minutes?"she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

Loki nodded positively. Okay, now it was clear. The guy was a psycho. " Are you out of your mind, or has the tea affected the way your mind works?! How do you expect me to take in someone that I barely know, and he is older than me, quite a lot I might add?"

Loki looked in his tea, indifferently. "I didn't think you would be tough enough to let a man out in the cold, without a place to stay or someone to go to."

Jessica opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. He had a point in that, she knew it very well. Since he was from another planet, he couldn't know anyone around here, and of course he wouldn't have a place to stay.

Jessica was fighting with her logic and curiosity. She couldn't allow a complete stranger, and even more a god, to stay in with her for how long, but she was so curious to know everything about this guy's life. After all, he really was a god.

"You can stay." she answered without thinking. What? She had just said, he could stay?! That was clearly her curiosity speaking. She hold back a sigh. She was going to be in real trouble because of this, some day...

Loki grinned behind his cup. Everything was going perfectly fine. Just a few days with a young mind to give him all the info he needed to learn, while at the same time he would look around the place, to get to know it better. That way, it will be much easier for him to collect the people he needed to make a portal for the Chitauri. He will take over the Earth in no time, just with the info from her little pretty head. "Excellent. I believe your parents won't have a problem with that, am I right?"

Jessica's eyes flashed with surprise at the mention of her parents, answering almost immediately."They're not here. They are in a business trip."

Loki's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected her to react like that to his question. But, surely the news were good for him either way. "Alright then."

For the rest of the evening, Jessica tried to keep herself busy. She made a few sandwiches for lunch, Loki eating it suspiciously like it was poisoned, and after she showed Loki to the guest room, she had gone to finish her homework and go to bed. She was still very uneasy towards him, like who wouldn't be huh, even though he was going to be her roommate. What had she gotten herself into again?!

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. I know, it's not very long, but believe me, I'm only trying to find the right places to cut the chapters. Let me know what you think!**


	4. A morning guy

Jessica turned on her side on the bed, burying her face in her soft pillow. She sighed in her sleep. What she was watching wasn't a dream, nor a nightmare. It was simply a picture. The picture of a bridge made of colorful lights. A shining bond, connecting her home with a whole different world, made of gold and glory. A land of kings and queens, gods and goddesses.

Her eyelids started to flatter when the picture started to fade away. Her eyes slowly opened, the sleepiness running out of her. As her eyes got used to the darkness of her room, she was able to see a figure, staring at her through the dark.

Jessica yelled loudly, jumping on her bed and scrambling away towards the corner of her bed. "HOLY SHIT! Wha- Loki!? WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

The Norse god looked at her, the smile he was trying so hard to hide slowly slipping out of his control. He was sitting at the side of her bed, which was why she had freaked out so much, when she had came face to face with him. "I must inform you that your pet causes me too much discomfort."

Jessica looked funny at him, covering herself with her blanket as she was wearing a long light shirt instead of the typical pajamas, other girls would wear. She opened her mouth to say something, her expression desperate. She closed it, looking away from him and chuckling pitifully to herself. This was starting off so good! "And you couldn't wait till the sweetness of the morning come out on the sky?! You simply had to come to me in the middle of the night to tell me?! Did you even watched me as I slept?! Oh God, don't tell me you're used to do this from where you come from!"

Loki pressed his lips in a thin line, the sides slightly curled up into a small non-toothy smile. "No, I'm not. And it actually is morning."

Jessica's eyes widened. "What?"

She quickly grabbed her phone from her nightstand, checking the hour. Oh man, it was two minutes till five. Damn it.

She blew a piece of hair out of her face, frustrated. "I would have to get up from bed in a couple of minutes either way."

She moved to get out of her bed, jolting back to her previous place when she realised Loki was still on the side of her bed, looking at her. She held the blanket over her chest, glaring at him. "You mind if I change here?"

Loki titled his head to the side, pretending to be baffled by her words, a frown on his face. "Of course not."

Jessica waited for some good ten seconds, but Loki refused to even move a muscle, let alone get out of the room. She exhaled from her nose. Someone hadn't caught her previous sarcasm, as it seemed. Joy.

She raised her eyebrows up, expectedly. "Well? Won't you leave the room for me to change?"

"You didn't ask me that previously." he said all so innocently.

Jessica's eyes widened, shock and rage building up in her. "WHA-? You pervert, get out! Out of my room, this fucking moment!"

She jolted up with the blanket still around her and pushed him out of the door, banging it close right after. "And stay out!"

Loki laughed loudly. His joke was a complete success. He was going to have so much fun with that one.

Jessica got out of her room four minutes later. Her hair were laying on her lower back, brushed. A hint of makeup on her eyes. Loki wondered when she had managed to get ready so quickly.

She didn't say a word, only went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Two bowls with cereals and fruits.

She settled the bowls on the table and put dog food in Bella's bowl. She didn't sit to eat, though.

Loki slowly sat on the table, watching curiously as she walked around the house, dusting off the whole house, washed the floor and the windows and made the beds. She sat to eat at 7.25, two hours and 25 minutes after she had woken up.

She started to eat slowly her cereals, while Loki was eyeing the food suspiciously and giving Jessica quick glances.

She raised her ocean dark blue eyes on him, cocking an eyebrow. "Why don't you eat? It's cereals, you can eat it. It grows from the ground."

Loki looked at his bowl. He could recognise the milk and the fruits, but he had never seen cereals in Asgard. He took the full spoon and gracefully staffed it in his mouth. The strange thing was that, he actually liked it.

Jessica saw the surprised look of him and put her elbows on the table, supporting her head on her hands that cupped her cheeks, a small smile playing on her lips. "Good?"

"It can be eaten without much effort." he said indifferently, taking another spoonful in his mouth.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling. Of course, he was so proud and stubborn to not even express his liking on the food. Jessica, you can be such a child, sometimes! She returned to her food.

Her eyes caught Bella drinking water. Her sweet dog... Hold on, hadn't Loki mentioned something about her annoying him, or whatever fancy word he had used? "So, as I recall, you were saying something about Bella? You know, after you scared the hell out of me and gave me the important lesson to double-lock my door?"

He frowned at her. "Bella?"

"You know, my dog? The big white fluffy thing that is a little bit smaller than a pollen bear? The creature that bites the left hind leg of my chair in the bedroom?"

Bella's head and ears shot up, a whimper of protest escaping her throat.

Jessica turned to her with a genuine smile. "You know it's true."

Bella's ears fell back in a manner of surrender, laying down on the kitchen carpet, head on her legs. Jessica turned to Loki again, to see a small grin on his lips. "That Bella."

Loki's eyebrows shot up, nodding his head. "I see. I was telling you that your pet had came into my room and was scratching my door, disturbing my sleep."

She frowned thoughtfully, glancing at Bella. "Curious. She does this when she wants me to get her out to go, you know, to the toilet, but she wasn't supposed to come to you."

Loki fell silent. The place was so quiet now, that you could hear a needle drop on the floor. Jessica had finished with her cereals and was about to drink the milk, when she noticed that Loki was trying to drink the milk with his spoon, but as expected, he was having a very hard time with it.

"You can try it like this, you know..."she smiled, taking her bowl in her hands. Loki understood what she meant and mimicked her moves. They both raised the bowls, like they were glasses and drank the milk.

She gave a small smile as she picked the bowls and went to wash them, her back facing him. "So, you're a god of Norse mythology. I've read you are the God of mischief and about your family. Does this mean that you can't die? Like at all?"

Loki smirked."Precisely. The only way I can die is from another god's weapon. Or, when I'm too old. It can take up to 5 million years."

The dishes fell from her hands in the sink, making a loud noise as they fell on one another, thankfully not breaking. She span around to face him, eyes widened. "5 million years?! Then how old are you now?! No offence."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "None taken. I can't remember the exact number, but I'm surely over 1.500 years old."

She stared at him for two whole minutes, before she was able to regain her mind. "Wow, in Earth, sorry in Midgard, you look around 27 or 28 years old! And this means that you're a really young adult."

Loki smiled brightly. He didn't know whether it was her attitude, her angry reactions, her sarcasm or humor, or her looks, but since the day he met that child, he had been smiling or enjoying himself far more times than he had in Asgard. It was like he was having a greater time here than in his home. And he had just met her, yesterday! But it wasn't time for this. He needed to collect info, and that's exactly what she was going to give him.

"Why were you cleaning the house today?" She turned to him, looking confused. Then she understood.

"Oh it's one of my cleaning days, today. I clean the whole house twice in a week. Today is one of those times. I'll finish it when I return from school."

She grabbed her bag and opened the door to leave. On her way out, she turned to him again. "Since we both have questions, we will play a game. One of us will ask a question and the other will be able to ask, only when his answer has satisfied the question of the first. How does that sound?"

He smirked. Exactly what he wanted. "Perfect."

She grinned, before closing the door. "Good. Bye Loki."

* * *

 **I'm very sorry, I just realised that the links I posted for Jessica's clothes are incorrect! Just go to my profile, here: blamodaugh. com**

 **and you'll see the two clothing styles I've posted. I put the same link on my profile, though I'm not sure if it worked... Please tell me if they still don't work.**


	5. Kitchen

Loki sat comfortably on the couch, reading a book. Thank gods, he had managed to find an interesting book, in the whole house!

Jessica burst inside the house, her cheeks flushed red and her legs barely supporting her. She huffed heavily.

"Jessica, you look weary. What kind of creature is haunting you?" he asked, sarcastically.

Jessica shot him a glare, throwing her bag on the ground and entering the kitchen. She returned a moment later with an apple in hand. She took a book from her bag and sat on an armchair, opening it and biting on her apple. "Our trainer decided to kill us, using a gymnastic video. My muscles are simply dead from exhaustion!"

He frowned. He had no idea what a video was, but he could understand, by the looks of her, that she had been through a very hard training. He couldn't hide the smirk that came to his face. He saw her eyes widening as she read the book, choking on her own apple. She grabbed the book firmly in her hand, swallowing hard.

"What?!" Her eyes ran quickly over the pages, her mouth hanging open. And then, she started to hit her head against the book. Hard. And repeatedly. "Shit shit shit shit shit, fuck fuck fuck!"

Loki's eyes widened, his face painted with shock and curiosity. Hearing such language from her, without any specific reason was shocking. In Asgard, kids weren't allowed to use this language, actually they didn't even know that it existed. Midgardians seemed more free, judging by her behavior. "Why are you using such strong language, over a book all of a sudden?"

She looked at him, her face disappointed." Because I'm going to have a very low grade in my exam!"

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "Exam?"

Jessica looked at him, astonished. He didn't know what an exam is?! Like, he had never known what a school is?! God, why couldn't she be in his place? "So, you have never written an exam before?"

Loki shook his head, still confused. She stared at him. "You have no idea how lucky you are!"

"Anyway, I have to go and do my homework now. Nice chit-chat!" she said, taking her bag in her room, closing the door.

She had spent a whole hour talking with Loki, explaining him what an exam was, how the educational system worked and everything related to education. She had learnt that there were no schools in Asgard, the lucky fellas, and everything a child learnt was from its parents. Also, being taught how to fight, or do magic and all those things he had told her were by far more interesting than what she was doing in school.

Loki, on the other hand, had learnt everything about the human's intelligence and how their minds were working with all those information Jessica had given him. It was more than he could have asked her! Thanks to her photographic memory and the numerous researches she had done all the years of her life, she had memorized by heart not only all the information of the planet about education, but if she had been searching other things too, then she surely had the biggest amount of knowledge on Midgard. She had said to him that she was born with the gift to remember something she would see once for the rest of her life. And that was something very useful for him. With this knowledge of human education, he now realized that he would have to try a bit harder to overpower them, than he had expected. One thing was sure. Jessica had already proved herself to be much more valuable and useful than he could have wished. Perfect.

Another hour passed, Loki had almost finish the thick book in his hands, totally drown in it. When the sound of music caught his attention.

It was something he hadn't heard before, something unfamiliar to him, though he couldn't actually say that he disliked it. It was coming from Jessica's room.

He slowly rose from the couch, the book still in his hand, as he made his way towards the closed door, silently opening it a crack. He looked inside the room with curiosity all over his face.

Jessica was standing in the middle of the room, her school books closed on her desk. A strange looking device was at the edge of the desk, that seemed to be the source of the music. A tall white doll was standing at a corner of the room, shaped with woman curves.

She opened a wardrobe, taking out numerous fabrics of different colors and a sewing machine.

He watched curiously as she turned on the music and when a song called 'Telephone' started playing, she was moving to the rhythm and was cutting and sewing the fabrics together. Loki leaned against the wall, out of her eyesight and watched, an amused expression on his face. He had to admit that she was a rather good dancer, though he couldn't quite understand why she was making her clothes herself, while dancing.

Jessica was doing what she called 'funny working hour'. Music and dance being the two things she enjoyed the most, she would always turn on the music on the radio while she was working into making clothes and styles. Unaware of the amused god watching her, she made a pair of jeans and some woman shirts, along with a pair of shorts, wearing each one of them on the white plastic doll. After she had finished, she took a small notebook out of her bag and noted something on it. Then, she turned the music off and proceed to put the clothes inside a small suitcase. She was actually a bit proud of herself that she had finished in only one and a half hour! That meant she had been finishing one cloth each 15 minutes!

"You would made a very good maid for fixing the clothes in Asgard, I will admit that." She abruptly turned around to find a grinning Loki leaning against her wall. Had he just said that she would do a good... maid!? What was that supposed to be, a compliment or an insult?!

"Excuse me!?" Loki's grin widened at her reaction. He walked inside the room, looking at the still dressed doll with slight interest.

"Don't sound so offended, child, I was only saying that they look really good."

"I'm not a- Wait, you... like them?" she asked with surprise.

He turned to her, looking down at her eyes, confused that she seemed to not believe him. "Of course."

He thought he saw the short girl blush deeply, and she tried to hide it while rubbing her arm. "Yeah, no. It's nothing very good, just simple clothes. There are much more out there, far better than these."

"I mean it, Jessica. They are truly good." he insisted seriously.

She looked at him for some moments, trying to understand whether he was teasing her or not. Slowly a small smile appeared on her face, though her eyes were shining brightly. "You're not the badass asshole you try to be, after all."

He let out a loud laugh. "You have a very strange way to compliment on people."

She shrugged, winking at him. "That's the odd me! By the way, you must be starving! I forgot that I have to make lunch!"

Loki hadn't time to react, before she grabbed his arm and dragged him with her in the kitchen. "Since you seem to know nothing about Earth, or Midgard whatever you call our planet, you are going to help me with the food and learn at the same time."

He shot her a shocked look that quickly turned into a glare. "You really are going to make me, a god of Asgard, do the work of a servant by cooking meal? Do you not know with who you're dealing with, mortal? I'm a royal person!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh stop whimpering! You think yourself smart, right? Then tell me all the recipes you know."

He stared at her like she had just grown two heads. "Cooking has nothing to do with cleverness, especially mine."

She pointed a finger at him. "Exactly! You don't know any, because you believe cooking useless! That's because you never had to cook your own meal. But what will you do, if you get lost in the woods or whatever you gods do in your free time? You won't be able to cook. That's why you need to learn. Come on, we'll make something easy, like pasta!"

As she turned her back to him and started taking various ingredients out of the cupboards, he cocked an eyebrow at her, curiously. Her logic was paranoid, and her examples simply unintelligible, but he had to admit that she was funny to piss off or simply watch. She was odd, but in a strange good way. Though, that thing she had mentioned about cooking her own meal...

"Weren't your parents cooking your meal?" he asked as he moved by her side, to watch her cook.

She froze in place, her eyes staring at the counter of the kitchen. Her parents... An image of her, when she was still a young little girl, running around this very kitchen, while a smiling woman was cooking and a laughing man was setting the table, came to her mind. Jessica would have smiled at the image, if she wasn't making it up in her mind. She looked at her hands, unconsciously lowering her head. "I've been cooking my own meal as far as I can remember... They taught me in a very young age."

Loki frowned. She was lying. She was good at lying, he would give her that, but still she couldn't trick him. Why was she lying to him? He went to ask her straight away, but stopped himself when he noticed her dark face. Her features showed that something was wrong with her, her milky skin was making her look like a ghost instead of showing off her beauty and her ocean deep blue eyes weren't sparkling. He decided to ask her later. Not now, but definitely later that night. "How do you cook this pasta, you said?"

She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and grinned, as she started to show him. They spent at least one hour in the kitchen, cooking together. She got Loki to help, after she had explained everything he would ever need to know about kitchen, even how each machine worked, and he was doing quite well in her opinion. The most surprising thing was that Loki hadn't only cooperated with her, but had also liked cooking. Especially with her, making funny sarcastic comments and helping him.

After a while, they both sat on the couch, in opposite sides and started eating, both of them pleased with the results of the so called 'lesson'. What Jessica found surprising though, was that this was the first time they were sitting on the same couch and even though they weren't so close, it was still something she could call progress of getting to know him.

A low music started playing from her computer and she snapped her head up at it. "My Skype!"

Loki blinked with confusion as she walked up to the kitchen table and took the laptop with her on the couch, placing it on her lap. "Skype?"

"Yes, it's-... Actually, you know what? I'll explain later. You learned quite a lot today, you need a break!" she smiled as she answered her Skype. The face of a woman, around 38, appeared on the screen and Jessica was glad that she had made sure the camera wasn't catching Loki. The woman had peach skin, straight brown her falling around her shoulders and light blue eyes.

"Hello my sweetie! How are you?" she asked with a smile.

Jessica smiled a bit back. "Hey Angel, I'm fine. How's Paris?"

"Oh, quite well, my dear! Listen, I have a meeting to attend to and I only called you because I need to tell you this. I won't be able to return before Christmas in 6 weeks, I have to fly to Ireland right after I'm finished here. Of course I'll send you money, like every month, but I might not be there for your birthday. I'm very sorry, honey."

Jessica shrugged, giving a small grin. She didn't seem bothered at all. "It's okay, really. No need to apologize, this is your work after all. Anyway, keep me informed about the process of your job! Give me the good news!"

Angel smiled. "Alright sweetheart, I'll see you in January! Bye my love!"

"Bye." she closed the laptop and placed on the small table of the couch, picking up her plate again. Loki watched her in surprise. She was very calm to hear that her mother wouldn't come for her birthday, and that other thing she had said...what was 'Christmas'?

"I'm surprised that you don't mind that woman not coming to your birthday. I thought this date was important for a person in Midgard as well as in Asgard."

She turned to look at him. "Oh yeah, it is! Of course it is! I simply don't mind that she won't be here. She almost never comes, anyway."

He frowned. "Not the best paragon of a parent I have ever seen. And why do you call your mother by her name?"

She looked at him, her face unreadable. "Angel isn't my mother."

* * *

 **Finally, I made it! Sorry for the uneven chapters, but I'll let you a warning here: I don't have a word limit for my chapters, so sometimes they might be long, others not so much. Anyway, from now on, I will be posting the next chapters, as long as each chapter takes at least one or two reviews. If there are two reviews, the next chapter will be updated sooner than others. That is, so I get to know whether people are still interested in this story, or not.**


	6. Be honest with me

Oh. Loki looked at her for a moment longer, realizing that something was really wrong. "Who is she then?"

Jessica shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "My aunt."

He frowned. "And why your aunt is the one who calls to apologize and see how you are, instead of your own parents?"

Jessica was silent. Loki could clearly see that she was at a loss of words, and she was struggling to find something to say. "Why you lied to me?"

Her head snapped up to him, shock clear in her face. How had he understood that she had lied to him?! But of course, damn her for not thinking it earlier, his middle name had the words 'god', 'mischief' and 'lies' in it! He was practically the one who discovered the lies! "I don't understand."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you really going to attempt to lie to me, mortal?" There again with the 'mortal' thing. "You had told me that your parents are in a business trip. It was a lie. What are you hiding?"

She glared at him, quickly standing up and walking in her room. "Stop it! You know nothing about me! And anyway, it's my fucking business!"

By the time Loki had stood up, anger boiling inside him, she had banged the door close. He quickly grabbed the handle, but it was locked. He knocked hard at the door. "Why are you lying to me?! It's not like I'm going to do anything against you! I want to know the truth, to be told the truth!"

The irony. The god of lies asking to know the truth. He barely hold himself from rolling his eyes. He heard music coming from inside her room. Oh now, she was going to ignore him?! He listened better to it. It was the sound of a guitar, but it didn't sound like it was coming from that device of hers which produced music. It was more like she was the one playing it.

He tried to recall what he had seen inside her room the few times he had been in there, realizing that the mortal indeed had a guitar at the corner of her room. And by the sound of it, she knew how to use it. Very well.

The tune she was playing was a sad one that almost made Loki feel a hint of depression. He could picture her in his mind, the stubborn red headed girl, always sarcastic and full of confidence, sitting at the corner of her bed, legs crossed on it, passing her delicate fingers through the strings with such softness and love like she was singing her own baby to sleep.

He must have been standing there for quite a long time, lost in his thoughts, because the soft yet sad tune had stopped. He didn't know how, but he could swear in everything he had ever come to know, that he heard a low chocked sob. He knocked on her door, softer this time so as not to piss her again. If he wanted her help and knowledge, better make her trust him now that she was vulnerable.

"Go away." her voice was slightly breaking at the last word, it was clear to him that she was trying to hold herself from letting out her emotions while he was there. He looked down for a moment, realizing out of nowhere that Bella was sniffing at her door intensely, trying to make her owner to open the door. Normally, a simple door would be less than a game for him to open, but given the circumstances, he needed her to be comfortable around him. And a broken door wouldn't do for it.

"Jessica, listen." he started smoothly, almost soothingly. "My intentions were never meant to cause you any pain, emotional or physical. But the fact that you allowed me to stay with you for a while, and I answered to every question you had for me, I believe it's only fair that you trust me. Or at least, be honest with me."

Silence. That was all she could do after what he had just told her. She stared at her door, sure that he was leaning against it right then, trying to hear anything she could offer him as a reply. She wasn't afraid to be honest with him, she was never afraid of the truth about her. What was really making her concern was why this weird stranger, and a god nonetheless, was so interested in the reason of her lying to him.

What did it matter to him? She was a mere mortal compared to him, vicariously his words, not hers. He could even make the door separating them right now explode, if he wanted. So why was he trying to get along with her and be nice around her? What could he possibly hope to gain from this? Nothing probably... She had nothing valuable on her and she herself couldn't be at any use for the norse god. So maybe, just maybe, he...wanted to be nice with her?

Loki felt like it had been centuries before she opened the door. Her cheekbones were slightly flushed red and the corners of her eyes were glistening. He thought she might have been crying. But seeing no signs of dried tears on her cheeks and the only red part of her face was only her cheekbones, he concluded that she had been trying to keep herself from crying, though it seemed like it was slowly slipping out of her control.

He didn't make any gesture to comfort her. It was more than fine with her, it would be really awkward to be in his arms and crying her eyes out. She knew she should be honest with him, but she had a feeling that this wasn't right. It was unfair for her to trust him something about her, without a payback from him. Besides, they had made a deal. One asks a question and gets the proper answer to it, then the other one does the same.

"I will tell you, but you will have to keep your part of the deal and answer to any question I might ask you." she said with almost trembling voice, trying to calm herself enough and find her confidence again.

He looked curiously at her for a moment, unable to understand how she could be thinking about their small deal when she was in a situation like this. He fought back a smirk. Strong and smart young Midgardian, even under tough conditions. Alright then, he would play this little game of hers.

As she watched him nod, Jessica understood this was going to be the first person to know about her background. About her past. "I lied to you about my parents being in a business trip. The truth is...I have never seen my parents. I was raised in an orphanage."

The words struck Loki more than he could have expected. This strong, stubborn girl, filled with such fire and determination...had never met her parents. And the only home she had ever come to know of was the orphanage. Normally, Loki would have expected a child without the love of a family of its own and a proper environment to be depressed, with any kinds of personality problems and other similar stuff.

But she was not any of this. Now he could understand. She was living in this house, all alone. The kitchen, the homework, the housekeeping, everything were run down by her and only her. "Then why aren't you still in that place?"

"Angel found me." she replied simply almost like spelling the word for him. "She was my mother's sister. When she read in my birth certificate in my mother's personal papers she thought it was her duty to give me a better home than the orphanage. So she came and took me in. In this house...We were never as close as a normal aunt and niece are, probably because she never really loved me. She was kind enough at least..."

Loki stared intensely at her, all the while analyzing the information she was giving him in his head. He thought it almost impossible for blood-relatives to not feel love towards one another. And he was the one thinking like this, of all the other people..."When did this happened?"

She threw herself in a chair."When I was nine, if I remember correctly... I lived here with her for about three years, till her job offered her a highly paid place, which of course she took immediately. After that, she had to travel a lot, barely returning home, let alone spend any time with me. She's been sending money for me to live and buy everything I need though... But, considering how much money she sends every time, I don't quite think she knows the needs of a fifteen year old. So I work to make a small living of myself."

The god raised a surprised eyebrow at her. Work? She was working? She was fifteen for Odin's sake, how could she ever be able to work like any other grown-up? He sat on the couch across from her, his interest 50% more increased than before. "What kind of work allows a fifteen year old mortal to do it?"

She motioned towards her bedroom with a sly movement of her head. "The clothes you saw me fixing and creating? I sell them."

He stared intensely at her. "And what about your 'school' as you mortals call it? When do you find the time to sell them?"

She shrugged. "Between the lessons I guess... I have more time during the small breaks between them and maybe a bit after the end of school..."

He thought she sounded logical. An amused smirk spread on his face. "And you were offended when I told you, you could do a good maid in my home."

Jessica scoffed, though Loki could clearly see that she was trying to hide a small smile that was threatening to appear on her face in any moment. "No, I don't believe they are good. I still think the sales I have are because people pity me."

He shook his head, all of this sounded nonsense to him. She was good, but she just wouldn't admit it, or maybe even acknowledge it. He leaned back on the couch, thinking over her life. She had been deprived, yet strong, he would give her that. He couldn't picture himself being raised in a place that was nothing like a proper home, without parents or any special attention and interest towards him.

Jessica put her elbow on the arm of the armchair and her chin on her hand, observing him. He looked almost peaceful when he was drawn in his thoughts and for a moment Jessica wondered what had caught his full attention. It couldn't be her backstory, for sure. She smiled. "Five hundred."

He snapped out of his thoughts, turning with a confused frown at her. "What?"

She remained in her position, her smile widening with amusement. "Half of a thousand is five hundred. This is what you were trying to solve with such concentration before, wasn't it?"

He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at her now giggling face. She dared messing around with him. Still she wasn't very comfortable with him around, yet she was fine to play coy with him. Her face turned a bit serious some moments later. "And what about your family? I have read that you do have a lovely family, and you being the 'naughty bad boy' of the story, go around and cause quite the trouble. Is that true?"

He froze in his place by her question. She was still a bit amused from her previous little joke, but he could clearly see that she wanted to know about his own family condition as well as he had just learnt hers. At first he thought to tell her that it wasn't her business and completely avoid to answer her, but then he remembered. They had promised to each other, to answer every question. And God of Mischief or not, his word was something that he would never break. Still, he could delay his answer...

"I don't feel like talking about this right now. One dramatic family story is enough for today." Jessica would have immediately protested, but his firm tone told her otherwise. She shouldn't mess too much with the god, plus he was right. Her own recall of backstory had tired her quite a lot.

"Okay..." she answered carefully, yawning a bit. She stood up and started walking towards her bedroom, mumbling a small 'goodnight' to Loki.

"Hold on." She turned a bit surprised to face the god, that was now standing from the couch and approaching her, his eyes looking down at her face. "I wish to come with you tomorrow, see your work."

She frowned confused. Why on earth was he asking this? Her thoughts ran wild, considering all the possible dangers of allowing the god to come with her in her school. She bitted her lip. "Alright, you can come."

He smiled, making a small bow for goodnight before moving to his own room. Jessica just stared at his door. Her brain felt like it had just stopped working. What the hell had she said?!

* * *

 **Alright, that's for now! Sorry for not updating sooner! Please review so the story can go on!**


	7. What a ride!

Jessica turned on her side in the bed. Her dream was plagued with the same colorful lights as the night before, in the form of a long rainbow bridge. She found herself staring in awe at the golden city standing proud before her eyes. The feeling of eyes behind her back made her to slowly turn around. And come face to face with a pair of magical eyes, that had seen more things than any other living creature.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._ Jessica jolted up in her bed, startled by the sound of her alarm clock going off. She scanned her room with her eyes, trying to find any sight of her dream being true. She groaned when she found none, slamming her face in her pillow. Why the heck was she seeing such weird dreams?!

She felt someone tugging on her blanket and turned her head when a small whimper reached her ears. Bella was pulling at her blanket with her mouth, trying to get her out of bed. As usual.

Giving her a smile and a light pet on the head, the teenager jumped out of the comfortable mattress, putting on a short black top with pink stripes, shorts and knee-high sneakers, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. She quickly gathered her things and bag for school, walking out of her room to prepare breakfast. She secretly hoped that Loki would be already awake, because the last thing she wanted was to go and wake him up, like some kind of sweet mommy waking up her son for school. Ew.

To her disappointment, Loki was nowhere in the living room or the kitchen. What, now that he wasn't creepily watching her sleep, he was being lazy to get up? Surely, he wasn't expecting her to bring him breakfast on the bed...was he? Hell no fucking way!

As her thoughts were racing while she made breakfast, she failed to notice the tall presence behind her. "Something bothering your head?"

Yelping in surprise, she abruptly turned on her heel to bump into the leather covering Loki's chest, her cheek rubbing sharply against it, creating a hot sensation over her cheek. Though she paid it no attention, as she was too busy glaring at the smirking god.

"Don't you ever dare to sneak up on me again, you almost served me a heart attack!" As much as she tried to sound aggressive and dangerous, the fact that he was towering above her was not helping with her intimidating image. Damn him and his extremely big height!

"You don't seem like you can easily have a heart attack. More like causing ears to bleed, I would say." he smiled mischievously, taking a bowl of cereals with him as he made his way towards the kitchen table. Jessica's eyebrows shot up. He had just implied that her tongue was harsh, hadn't he? That son of a...

"Oh hahaha, very clever! Good one, Norse fella!" she answered, sarcasm dripping out of her mouth. He chuckled as he watched her going over to sit right opposite of him, eating her own simple breakfast. Still quite cautious of him, huh? He should try to fix that, sooner or later.

"So, you're taking me to your 'school' today. Correct?" Her eyes snapped up to his, a look of surprise covering her features. She blinked twice, gulping the cereals that had stuck in her mouth from when he had spoken. A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Ehehehe...of course you wouldn't have forgotten it."

* * *

"I still don't see the usefulness of those 'classes' as you call them." Jessica rolled her eyes for what seemed like the 25th time that day. She had been through half of the school day with Loki disguised as a tall, thin teenage boy with short black hair and crystal blue eyes. Thankfully, he had also thought of changing his clothing into a pair of loose jeans and a green t-shirt with some sneakers. He hadn't stopped commenting negatively on everything from when they had stepped foot in her school. Okay, she too agreed that school wasn't the best at passing the needed knowledge to students, but he still didn't have to remind her all the freaking time!

"I never said it looks useful. Still, the other students seem to gain some knowledge from the classes..." she muttered under her breath as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Passing him a tray, she pulled him with her in the row of teens waiting for lunch.

"When are you going to show me your job already?" Loki asked, eyeing the food he was just served with a disgusted expression on. Jessica hold back a chuckle. His face looked like he was about to vomit even from looking at the food. She took their trays to a nearby bin and threw them away, before guiding him out of the cafeteria and then totally out of the school.

"Right about now." she smiled, setting the various clothing on boxes and making herself comfortable on the pavement, starting the performance of a song. Loki stood a little further, watching with confusion as she just sat there playing the guitar. His eyes wandered to the people passing by, noticing their curious eyes when they saw the clothes. Some of them would stop, mostly women, and look over the clothes, smiling and asking for some designs to be made at their size. Later on, when the people passing weren't so many, Jessica started to gather her things. "And I have at least seven orders of clothes for next week!"

Loki hold back his smile. "Looks like you are capable of more things than I thought you were."

She cocked an eyebrow, confused on whether he had just complimented her or insulted her. "Thanks...I think. But still, the job is more trouble than it appears to be. There are dangers that you have to watch out for-"

"Excuse me, miss." a stern male voice spoke behind her, accompanied by the echoing sound of a police car's siren. Jessica's eyes went wide, blinking twice as realization started to settle in her skull. Well fuck.

She turned with an innocent smile to see a tall, muscular policeman with tanned skin staring down at her. He wasn't as tall as Loki, but right now that the god was disguised like a mortal teenage boy, the thought wasn't so reassuring as it firstly seemed to be. "Yes Mr. policeman? You're speaking to me?"

He nodded sternly, burning holes in her skull as he kept his eyes locked on her face. "Yes, I want to remind you that people under the age of 18 aren't allowed by the law to have a profession, let alone practice it without a proper authorization."

Oh shit. Busted. She slowly took a conscious step back, towards Loki, keeping her smile on her face as much as possible. "But I do have an authorization! Hold on, I have it right in my backpack." She turned to Loki, pretending to be searching in her backpack for the authorization. "Run."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, confused. "What?"

She was whispering/yelling at him now. "Listen, you do have guards that arrest you when you're acting against the law, right? Well, these guys are no different from your guards and they are going to arrest me if I don't show them the damn paper, which I have never seen in my life, so we will have to escape them, which means run."

In a flash, her leg flew behind her, kicking some boxes in front of the policeman and she grabbed Loki's arm with one hand, while the other snatched her clothes and things. They were running, the siren of the police car screaming behind their backs. Loki looked to where she was leading him. Her bicycle. Like that would really be helpful.

He noticed that she was struggling quite a lot with her things in her hands. They were slowing her down. "You have to drop them!"

She looked at him like he had just proposed to her. "These things are my way of making a living! I drop them, I starve to death!"

He glared at her. "You don't drop them, you get arrested and die in a cell!"

She didn't reply. He was right. Glancing briefly back, she saw the police car reaching them quickly. She again turned to Loki, an agonizing look on her face. He sighed in annoyance, turning his head so he wouldn't have to look at that face. He should think of something and quickly.

His hand shot a green light to her bicycle, changing its form to a flying vehicle like those he had seen the Chitauri on, when he had first met them. It would fit in both of them and her things. He quickly got on it and turned to Jessica.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!" she screamed in awe and shock, examining every inch of the vehicle. He rolled his eyes at her. The idiocy of this girl... "Just get on!"

"No fucking way!"

"It's either this or the man in uniform!" He stretched out his arm at her, seeing the police car approaching. "You have to trust me!"

She looked shocked, confused and angry right after he spoke the words. She wasn't trusting him, that was for sure. He could see it in her eyes, she would rather go with the policeman than trust him. Under other circumstances, he would applaud at her cleverness. Only now it wasn't time for this.

He grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her in the vehicle and flying away from the car that had almost caught up with them by now. Unfortunately, he hadn't mastered the exact way those things were supposed to fly, so they were only three feet above the ground. The one good thing though, was that they were going fast. Really fast.

" You do know how to fly this thing, right?!" she yelled nervously, looking at the unfamiliar mechanisms of the control panel from behind Loki's back. Glancing back, she saw the police car right behind them. And to the front, they were passing around cars and roads, barely missing the passing buses. She looked at Loki, trying at the same time to hold herself on her feet.

"Of course I do." He sounded completely sure of himself, when on the inside he was struggling to understand how he was going to control this thing. He looked at the various buttons and instructions, trying to turn the vehicle to where he wanted.

Her eyes grew wide, sensing that something was wrong. "You're lying!"

She wasn't angry, more like terrified. He saw out of the corner of his eye the police car gaining ground. He had to learn how to fly this thing and quickly. If he could just figure out how to turn the damn vehicle, or at least make it fly higher, they would be saved. Just, how on Asgard did those creatures manage to control this thing?!

"LOKI!" The prince snapped his head in front of him, just in time to see a bus heading right towards them. He sharply turned the handles of the control panel, managing to make the vehicle turn to the right. Jessica's feet slipped under her, the sharp change in course making her body to fly above the safety of the flying thing and be tossed through the air. She screamed, watching the road and the fast passing cars getting closer and closer. She instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact that would probably be her death.

The next thing she knew, she was hanging from her left wrist that was held in a strong grip, the rest of her body moving through the air. Her eyes snapped open once again, to see Loki holding her wrist and using his other hand to control the vehicle. He could only steal some glances at her, having to watch the road as well. "Grab my hand and pull yourself up!"

She was too shocked to comply. Why was he helping her? More importantly; Had she just survived because of Loki? Which meant that he had saved her? _Oh for the love of God, girl, pull yourself together! It's not like you are a heroine in those romantic adventure movies on TV! He must have some profit out of it!_ Just then, a car passed right beside her, her feet feeling the closeness of it. Her mind snapped back to reality when Loki yelled to her again. "Do it now!"

Her hand reached up and grabbed onto him, pulling her body back into the vehicle. She sat in a corner, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes followed the way they moved, passing beside cars and avoiding possible collisions. Then she caught the sight of a streetlight. Approaching close to Loki's head. He didn't seem to notice, he was too occupied watching where he was going.

She jumped to her feet, her hands falling over his and pushing, causing the vehicle to duck just in time to avoid the streetlight. Loki's head snapped back at her, clearly surprised. He looked ready to say something, when a sudden shake of the vehicle made him refocus on the road.

"We have to stop this blasted thing eventually and hide from the police car, or else they will just keep following!" she yelled over the sound of the passing cars and the air falling forcefully on her face. He didn't seem to consider her thinking very much. He was only focusing on the road. Though maybe he wasn't doing such a good job, because the vehicle made another sharp move to the left, avoiding a jaguar-car and almost knocking Loki off of his position before the control panel. Jessica's knuckles were drained of blood by the tight grip she had on the flying devil. "You know, I am still too young to die, I have goals I want to achieve before my time comes, so STOP trying to get us killed, because we both know you will survive and I will be the one six feet underground!"

"Will you shut it mortal, it's not the time to panick!" he snapped at her, his eyes going to her face for only a moment. Well, that moment was enough. Because when he returned his gaze to the road, two buses were blocking his way. Coming right at them. The girl's voice was very calm for what she uttered. "Start panicking."

They both let out their fear in the form of a loud scream, as Loki's hands acted on their own. The vehicle managed to fly above the buses, spinning all the way up like a mill and causing its passenger's stomachs the desire to vomit. They did get past the buses.

By an inch.

And it costs them the control.

The flying thing passed through the air, always spinning around itself. It landed in an alley, sliding on the rough pavement with a screeching sound, and small sparks appearing from the contact. It eventually stopped. When it reached a dead end.

Loki fell on the ground, rolling behind the vehicle. Were he not a god, he would have broken all his bones, or his head would have exploded to pieces. He groaned slightly, slowly pushing himself on his feet. He felt his head, knowing that if there were any injuries, they would already have been healed. Not like that pathetic excuse of a mortal, who would be complaining for-

Wait a minute...Mortal...

The girl!

He quickly scanned the alley with his green orbs, trying to spot her figure anywhere near the vehicle or himself. Hoping, at the same time, that he wouldn't be finding her in broken pieces. Then he would have to try and find another information source, which required more time than he had.

She was nowhere to be seen. Where could she be then? "Jessi-"

As he was about to call out to her, something small but yet quite heavy fell on his head. Surprised and curious, he rubbed his head lightly as he bent to pick up the item of his surprise. He brought it close to his face, examining it. Was that...a shoe?

"Hey Princess! Snow White, take a look at this beautiful sky, right above your thick head, will you?!" he turned his head to the sky, recognising immediately the voice and its characteristic sarcasm. What he didn't expect to see though, was Jessica, hanging from her backpack still attached to her back, on a streetlight. With only one shoe and a very pissed off expression. "Don't you dare even crack a smile!"

He couldn't do as she said. Neither he wanted to. He smirked so widely that the corners of his mouth seemed to touch his ears. "How did you get up there?" he teased.

She shot him a death glare. "You can thank your amazing skills at driving flying objects for that! Now get me down!"

"That's not the polite, civilized way of asking for something." Damn him, he was finding this amusing!

"It's your fault I am up here, hanging like a dead pig in a slaughterhouse!"

"You are the one that flew over there."

Suddenly, her face turned into an expression of surrender. "Has the police, at least, loosen us?"

Loki turned his attention to the entrance of the alley, checking the road. "I don't see any police vehicle, so I suppose-UGH!"

The next second, Jessica had managed to release her backpack from the streetlight's hold and fell right onto Loki, their backs pressed together. If the prince had eyes on the back of his head, he would have probably seen the smile of triumph on her face, as her little plan of how to get down was a complete success.

Loki lifted his face off the ground with some difficulty, because of her weight on him. His fists clenched at his sides. How dare that little, pathetic, naive, weak, arrogant- "By the way Loki...I uh...thank you. For...you know...saving my ass back there."

He forgot completely what he was thinking of just moments ago, contemplating her sudden appreciation towards his being. When was the last time that anyone had thanked him for something? Surely, someone must have...no...no there wasn't anyone he could remember. This fact shouldn't be bothering him, he doesn't need her appreciation. Though, now that he was thinking of it, it wasn't all that bad being thanked for doing something. He wondered how it would be, how it could be if someone in Asgard would thank him for something.

"Hey, you heard what I told you just now? Because I will not be saying it again!" He once again snapped out of his thoughts, seeing that Jessica had finally gotten off of his back. He slowly and quite gracefully rose to his feet, his emerald green eyes examining her face. She was nervous. Probably because she hadn't ever thanked anyone before. But of course, she had managed herself all this time on her own, there was no one to be grateful to.

She was nervous. And she was trying to hide it with sarcasm. But, most importantly, she was being honest.

He smiled a smile that the Cheshire Cat would be jealous of. "I'm sorry what did you say again?"

Her nervousness immediately turned to a glare. "I will throw the other shoe on you and this time I will aim it at your face!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "That was the most pathetic threat I have ever heard."

She crossed her arms over her chest, pursuing her lips. Then, she pointed a finger to the now destroyed flying alien vehicle. "Bring my baby back. Now."

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long! You can copy/paste this link to see Jessica's clothing in this chapter!** **jessica_chapter/set?id=217582618**


	8. Announcement

Hello lovely readers! I apologize that this is not a new chapter to be added in this story, but please pay attention to this announcement, for it concerns all of you.

Due to some technical problems I've been facing for a while with my laptop, I have no other choice than to have it fixed. In order to do so, I'm afraid that my fanfics will have to wait. At the beginning I thought it would be for a month or so.

But I was recently informed that the process of fixing my laptop will need much more time than I was expecting it to. So, I am forced to put my fanfics on HIATUS for a while.

I can assure you that I will be trying to continue writing via my mobile phone, though I really can't promise anything right now...

What I do know for sure, though, is that no matter how long it will take, I will keep up with my fanfics as soon as my laptop is returned to me. Meanwhile, all I ask of you is to wait for me.

Thank you for the lovely attention and reviews you have given to my fanfic!

Black Moons Daughter


	9. ATTENTION! AUTHORS NOTE

Guys, I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I have to inform you of this (if you do not know of it already.)

A new copyright law is due to be established, and if that happens, it will mean that every fanart, fanfiction, fan-made video etc. will be shut down. The link below is the video I learned the news from. I ask for your support to stop the Article 13. Follow the video's instructions and vote against the law. It's virus-free and non-profit. I know, because I've already done it myself. Please act as soon as possible.

watch?v=TXG1Jt-UsXQ

If it doesn't open, please go to YouTube and type: why your favorite editors will be forced to stop editing airasora


End file.
